tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Axiom - Galehaut)
|jspirit= ガレハウト |master= Kali Shirogane |class= Saber |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= EX |strength=A+++ |endurance=B |agility=A+ |mana=A+++ |luck=D |cskill1= Counter Hero |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= A |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= A- |skill2= Mana Burst (Water) |skill2value= A+++ |skill3= Unyielding Will |skill3value= EX |skill4= |skill4value= |skill5= |skill5value= |np1=Gradlon |np1target=Anti-City |np1rank=EX |np2=Sire des Lointaines Isles |np2target=Anti-Self |np2rank=A+++ |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 175 cm" | weight = 64 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Red | eyec = Green | birthp = Ys | bday = Unknown | bloodt = AB | armament = Robe, Gradlon | likes = Lancelot, Fun | dislikes = Boring Battles | talent = Singing | enemy = Guinevere | imagecol = Red }} , is an Saber-class Servant summoned Kali Shirogane in the Loops of Fate/Axiom. Profile Identity Saber’s True Name is , the and the . Galehaut was the sole survivor of the destruction and sinkage of Ys, the Second Coming of Atlantis. In response to the approach of Lucius Tiberius, the King of Ys — Gradlon — awoke a divine construct in the form of a sword, with the intent of using the it to either rout or slay Lucius. Unfortunately, immediately after Gradlon awoke the blade, it proceeded to generate a flash flood which destroyed Ys and then raised the sea level above the island that Ys was situated upon. During the destruction and sinkage of Ys, Galehaut just so happened to chance upon the sword. More out of curiosity than interest, she attempted to pull the blade from a stone it had become embedded within. Consequently, immediately after she grasped the sword’s hilt, the divine construct corrupted her's element and origin into , and then attempted to corrupt her's body and soul into a God of Floods. But in stark contrast to the sword’s expectations, with naught but her sheer willpower, Galehaut somehow managed to partially resist the divine construct's attempt to corrupt her body and soul into a god of floods and thereby caused the divine construct to corrupt her into a Demigod of Floods. Subsequently, after, she christened the sword as Gradlon in memory of the great king whom was loved by her but hated by the divine construct, she "escaped" the destruction and sinkage of Ys. In truth, Galehaut did not "escape" the destruction and sinkage of Ys as much as she "survived" the destruction and sinkage of Ys. Not long after, Galehaut would walk the ocean's floor and thereby travel from the underwater ruins of Ys all the way to Britain. Shortly after her arrival In Britain, she became a sort of knight-errant. As a knight-errant; she managed to hone her martial arts and supernatural powers to perfection, develop a reputation for heroism and nobility, and attract a horde of zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Unfortunately for Galehaut, eventually, her zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals caught the attention and provoked the ire of King Artoria Pendragon and her Knights of the Round Table. Though she did not consider herself to anyone's leader or liege, Galehaut did feel that he was at least somewhat responsible for the well-being of her zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. As such, in spite of her lack of enmity towards King Artoria and her Knights of the Round Table, Galehaut took up arms against King Artoria and the Knights of the Round Table in defense of her zealous followers and self-proclaimed vassals. Subsequently, in stark contrast to everyone's expectations, Galehaut managed to defeat King Artoria and ALL of her Knights of the Round Table. However, immediately afterward, Merlin subjected Galehaut to a charm which caused her to fall in love with Lancelot of all people! As a result, instead of usurping King Artoria and then supplanting the Knights of the Round Table with her self-proclaimed vassals, Galehaut offered to surrender to Artoria in exchange for Lancelot's hand in marriage! Needless to say, Artoria was more than just a bit bewildered by — and suspicious of — Galehaut's terms of surrender. Fortunately, at Agravain and Merlin's behest, Artoria accepted Galehaut's terms. And so is how Galehaut's conflict with Artoria and the Knights of the Round Table came to an end. At a later date, Merlin's charm would wear off yet Galehaut remain in love with Lancelot. So much so, that when she discovered that Lancelot was cheating on her with Guinevere, she got drunk and sobbed the story to Agravain. In the end, after Lancelot went mad with guilt, Galehaut became depressed enough to lose the willpower to resist Gradlon. Consequently, similar to Romulus, she underwent an explosive apotheosis from a demigod of floods into a full-fledged god of floods and then died in that explosion because he was unwilling to survive it. Years later, Lancelot would be buried next to where she herself was buried. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Axiom Abilities Combat Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Powerhouse411